


Ides of March

by Surviveinfinitely



Category: shingeki no kyojin attack on titan
Genre: Gore, Love, M/M, Violence, err - Freeform, expect pain, how about Julius Caesar, idk I just started
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surviveinfinitely/pseuds/Surviveinfinitely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that on Julius Caesar's last breath, he let out over three octillion air particles? That means each time you breath, you get at least one particle of that breath. </p><p>Jean learned something new that day and Marco- well, you get to figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (It's late, pretend it's the Ides of March.) Well, please enjoy!

"Hey, did you know that right now your breathing some of Julius Caesar's last breath?" A soft voice says. The one talking was a tall teen named Marco, also referred to as freckled Jesus. 

"What the- wow okay." That was Jean. Horse-face Jean. The two where leaning back on Jean's porch. It was a beige color, just like his hair. 

"Sorry for bringing it up. It's just that it's Sunday. You know, the Ides of March." Marco says and scratches the back of his neck. His boyfriend chuckled before leaning closer to him. 

"And how does that have to do with Julius Caesar?" Jean asks. It took Marco a moment to comprehend that Jean in fact did not know. 

"That was when he was doomed to die, and that is when he did." The freckled boy said and smiled at him. 

"Pff, I knew that." Jean muttered. He really didn't, but still. He wasn't going to act stupid around him. 

"Okay." Marco said quickly. He sighed and looked up in the sky. The sun was setting, and he would have to walk home. 

"Is something wrong, Marco?" The Brunet questioned. 

"I just hope I don't get any bad luck today." Marco looked over at his lover. He made sure to memorize each detail incase something happens. He would have to go soon, but he really didn't want to. 

"Don't believe in that stuff, it's all fake." Jean muttered before standing up and stretching. "See you tomorrow?" He asked. Well, more like stated. 

"Yeah." Marco huffed and pecked Jean's cheek. He began to walk away, but right before rounding the corner to get on the street, he turned around and called out "I love you!" By now he was used to saying it. So used to it they didn't need to reassure it but he still liked saying it. 

Jean waved as Marco left and entered the house. He vaguely thought 'I didn't tell him I love him back.' And resolved to tell him at school. 

Of course, if he got the chance to.


	2. 3 octillion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Jean's home, Marco walks home

Marco loved the stars. His mother would tell him stories about them as a child. Right now, he was looking up at them while walking down the sidewalk. Yes, not the brightest idea he has ever had but.... Yeah, no buts. Marco was okay at multitasking. 

It was really dark and the streets where empty, but he had the unnerving feeling he was being watched. 'What am I thinking' Marco thought to himself. 

"Hi." A young voice calls from behind him. Startled, he let out a yelp as he spun around. A teenager, about his age stood there. Her face looked dis formed just like her body. 

"U-um, is there anything you need help with?" He asks, tentatively. She stares at him for a moment, before pointing to an ally. 

"My mom needs help carrying her bags from the store. The shortcut is this way!" The girl giggles and smiles. Marco holds his breath and stares at her. He had to do some homework for medical school, but he can't leave her. The brunette stares down at the ally. You couldn't see the end of it because it was dark. 

"How about we go the long way?" Marco laughs slightly and grips his Jeans. 

"No, this is quicker. Now let's go!" The girl says and grabs his wrist, pulling him down the alleyway. He gasps slightly at the sudden movement and gets dragged along. The ally kept going for who knows how long, until the girl slows her pace. 

"Hey, that wasn't very kind of you-" Marco was cut off by the girl mumbling. 

"... How was Jean.." She says and turns to face him. 

"Wait, how do you know that?!" Marco says. He yelps when her grip tightens once again. 

"You know there is over three octillion air particles from Caesar's last breath?" The girl giggles after whispering that. A big smile stretches across her face. Marco's eyes widen and he starts to pull away from her. A countenance of fear crosses his face. 

"Stop it!" He yells. Before he can yell out for help, the girl pulls out an axe from behind her back. Marco by now is pulling with all his might and gripping the girls hand, trying to pull it off. 

He screams at the blunt end of the axe smacks into the side of his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry he ended up looking weak... But he isn't, the girl is just extremely strong and titan like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is half alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. 
> 
> Last chapter was intense.

Marco squints his eyes and looks up. The girl was sitting on top of him, staring at him. 

"You shouldn't have done that.." She mumbles. Marco tenses and stares up at her. He holds his breath as she grips the axe. "... I'm just going to kill you then!" She giggles and lifts up her weapon.

"No!" Marco tells and starts to wriggle. 

"Yes!" The teen screams and brings down the axe. Fortunately Marco had just turned to the side so the weapon embeds itself into his right shoulder. The pain is intoxicating, but Marco stays awake enough to wiggle out from underneath her. His arm is limo at his side. 

"Where are you going?!" The girl yells and brings her axe at his arm. A loud crunch was heard. Marco screams from the wound. He looks down for a moment and, 'oh god there blood everywhere!' The brunette thought. He didn't have time to stare at it in horror though, because the woman points the axe at him. "Stay still!" She yelled. 

"Please stop!" Marco yelled and began to run into the ally. He heard her loud footsteps from behind him and began to hyperventilate. 

"Argh!" The female from behind him yells, and the next thing he knows, the axe was thrown and jabbed into his leg. Marco yelled out and fell face first into the concrete. "Where will you go now!" The female- more like monster -barks at him and removed her axe from his leg. 

".... You hear that..?!?" A voice echoed throughout the ally. The girl runs away, leaving Marco half alive. 

"Help..." He moans and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the murdering ends here. Next will be what I'm getting at!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment how you feel about this. Sorry it is short, but we all know where this is going. But not after. HON HON HON.


End file.
